iFree Willy II
by icarlyrocks
Summary: Sam,Freddie,and Tyler return to California to see Willy, and this time Carly comes along.
1. Summer Blues

**This is my first fanfic it puts the iCarly gang in the movie Free Willy II in place of the character Jesse and it's a little different. It's a good movie if you haven't seen it check it out. Anyway enjoy. ******** Oh by the way I put myself in the story my character is Tyler, Freddie's cousin, who is living with him because of family issues. Don't judge me, being in the story helps me stay focused ******** and I don't own iCarly. ******

I-Free Willy II

It was the last day of school and the iCarly gang was trying to figure out how to do the last episode of iCarly before the summer. The bell for their last class rang and the summer of their last year in middle school began. Carly was excited that next year they would be going to high school. Sam. Freddie, and Tyler although were not as amused as she was, they were thinking of the events that happened last summer. The 3 realized that two days from now would mark the day they went to California a year ago and met a certain animal friend.

That afternoon the 4 went to the Groovy Smoothie to celebrate the start of the summer, but Carly could tell that something was bothering her friends, but she wasn't sure what it was? Meanwhile in California Randolph was on his boat with his goddaughter Darrel. He was listening to groups of whales called J-pods on his radio, he thought he heard a familiar sound; he turned up the volume on the radio just to be sure. Darrel came up to the wheelhouse and asked him what that sound was and Randolph simply said "Willy".

(Back in Seattle) A day and half of summer had gone by and her friends were still feeling down. Carly decided going to see a movie would cheer her friends up. Their behavior just wasn't normal Sam and Freddie weren't fighting and Tyler wasn't talking at all.


	2. Surpise phone call

Carly sat up in her room that night trying to figure out what to do to get her friends out of their rut. Meanwhile Sam was sitting at home listening to her pearpod while looking at a picture. It had her, Freddie, and Tyler riding on the back of Willy. Suddenly her phone rang and she didn't recognize the number but she still answered it "hello" she said awkwardly "hello is this Sam Puckett" the voice asked "yes" she replied "well Sam this is Randolph" she suddenly interrupted him "wait Randolph as in Randolph from the aquatic center in California" he responded with a simple "yes" she let out a scream "eeeeeeeeeek" before calming down. Randolph told her that he had a surprise her, Tyler, And Freddie. He told her he wanted them to come to California; he said he would pay for the trip down there. "I would love to come and I'm sure the guys will to." With that Sam ended the conversation and said Goodbye to Randolph and took off for Bushwell Plaza.

She ran all the way to the apartment without stopping, when she got there she sprinted up the stairs ignoring a screaming Lewbert telling her "no running my lobby" she figured the elevator would be to slow. When she got to the eighth floor she banged on the guys door, Tyler opened it, him and Freddie were watching a movie on TV. Freddie rose up from the couch and went over to see Sam, the way she was acting worried the 2 for a minute. "Sam are you ok?" Freddie asked, she managed to calm down and catch her breath. She finally spoke "hey guys guess what" "Sam what's going on?" Freddie asked, "Why are you about to jump out of your skin?" Tyler asked. "I got a call from Randolph" Sam said excitingly "NO WAY" they responded simultaneously. "Randolph has a surprise for us if we can come down there" Sam told them. Freddie and Tyler looked at each other then back to Sam and both said "when do we leave". "I'll call Randolph" Sam replied, but then Freddie thought of something "what about Carly?" They all knew she had been trying to cheer them up and simply leaving all of a sudden wouldn't be very nice. "I guess we should tell her, I wonder how she will feel" Sam said "she might be happy that were doing something that will get us out of our depression", Freddie replied. Tyler came up with an idea "maybe Carly can come with us" Sam looked at him with an uncertain expression "that might not work" Freddie said, Sam added "Carly has a major fear of sea creatures". Tyler didn't know about her fear and wondered why she was afraid of them. Freddie and Sam told him about a bad experience Carly had on a trip to the beach. "Wow, that must have been horrible for her" Tyler said "yeah she never liked fish again" Sam told him. She then called Randolph to send an extra ticket for if Carly wanted to go. After the call they all headed over to Carly's to tell her the news.


	3. Telling Carly

"Hey guys" Carly said as she opened the door. The smiles on their faces instantly told her they were feeling better. They came in and Sam started to speak "Carly remember when you went to camp last summer and we went to California to visit my cousin and we got in trouble and had to work at the Aquatic Center." "Yeah I remember" she replied, "that must of sucked having to clean up graffiti" she added. "Well cleaning off the graffiti did, but while we were down there we took jobs there helping with the animals and" Carly interrupted her. "Wait you guys got jobs!" she said in a shocked response, Sam just stood there not sure how to answer that. So the guys spoke up "yeah we worked with feeding the animals" Freddie said "and we all helped train one very special animal" Tyler added. "Really what kind of animal was it" Carly asked in a curious tone. Sam, Freddie, and Tyler all looked at each other then said simultaneously "**a whale**" Carly burst out laughing and that confused them all "ha-ha……ha-ha….wait are you guys serious", they all gave her angry looks. "What you think we're lying" Freddie said with anger in his voice. Carly felt uncomfortable as the 3 had their arms crossed looking at her "Well no, but I….I mean you actually worked with a whale" Carly said shyly "yeah we did" she said in a stern tone. She then whispered in Freddie's ear and he went back to his apartment, he returned a minute later with what was rolled up poster. Tyler took one end of the poster and unrolled it while Freddie held the other end. Carly's face turned to shock as her eyes widened, she stared and was quiet. The poster was an enlarged picture of Sam, Freddie, and Tyler riding on the back of Willy, they were in their performance wetsuits. "So you guys actually helped train this whale" Carly asked. "Actually it's an Orca and yes we did" Tyler replied, Carly wanted to know how her friends trained the whale. She asked in an angered voice "why would you guys do that it's so big and dangerous", Sam responded angrily "it's a he and his name is Willy" Carly felt like she said the wrong thing as they all gave her angry looks "a man named Randolph who worked with us called me earlier" Sam said "he's sending us tickets to fly back down there" Freddie added "and were going and wanted to know if you wanted to come" Tyler finished. Carly was silent for a moment as she looked at the poster she was now holding. She thought maybe she should see what Willy was like before judging him, plus she always wanted to go to California. Finally she spoke "Uh…..ok I'll go, maybe it'll be fun to see what you guys did last summer." With her saying that they took off out of the apartment excited and talking about seeing Randolph's surprise. Suddenly Sam came back in "Carly get your stuff packed our tickets arrive tomorrow and we leave Wednesday" then she left the apartment leaving Carly just standing there trying to understand what all she just learned "wow, this should be an interesting trip" she said to herself.


	4. The flight

Spencer helped Carly gather some final things to take on the trip. He would be driving them all to the airport. "So you have everything you need?" he asked "yes" Carly replied, with that they met up with Sam, Freddie, Tyler and Mrs. Benson in the lobby. Ms. Benson kept asking Freddie and Tyler if they had everything, it was getting very annoying. "Boys are you sure you have everything, cloud block, tick lotion, antibacterial underpants." "Mom" Freddie groaned "it's ok Aunt B. will be fine, don't worry ok." Tyler calmly said.

They all arrived at the airport with just enough time to say their goodbyes; Ms. Benson didn't want to let Freddie or Tyler go from the death gripping hugs she had them in. "Mom I can't breathe" Freddie whispered "Aunt B. will be back before you know it" Tyler said while gasping for air. She didn't want to let them go even though they kept telling her they at the end of the summer. Sam's mother told her to have fun and that she'd see her in 3 months. Spencer was sad; he'd be alone with no Carly or friends to bother him. "Spencer I'll be back in 3 months" Carly told him, he replied "I know, but I'll still miss you all" with that and a tearful cry on Spencer's shoulder from Ms. Benson the 4 got on the plane and were off to California.

The flight was going by smoothly but Carly didn't talk much with the others, they seemed excited about the surprise. Carly heard them talk about Randolph, they seemed very happy to be seeing him again. She wondered about what he may be like, she was also a little worried about the whale. She didn't know if she would see Willy or not, but the thought of seeing a giant whale gave her Goosebumps. "Come on Carly calm down, don't show the others your worried" she whispered to herself.


	5. Randolph and whale spotting

The plane landed in California and Randolph was waiting for them at the airport. When Freddie, Sam, and Tyler spotted Randolph they went running over to hug and greet him laving Carly casually trudging slowly behind.

"Randolph it's so good to see you" Sam said "yeah how have you been" Freddie asked "I've been good, I got my own boat and I work with the protection of aquatic animals." Randolph replied "So your still working orcas?" Tyler asked "oh yes very much" Randolph told them all he had been doing the past year "so how would you guys like to go whale spotting" he asked them. The 3 just looked at each other and then said loudly "**yeah**" at the same time.

By this time Carly had been standing there for e few minutes and was starting to get annoyed so she spoke up "uh hey guys." The 3 just looked at her as if they forgot she was with them. "Oh Randolph we'd like for you to me our friend Carly" Sam told him, Carly greeted Randolph "You have that web show with your friends here, I've heard of it but I haven't seen it." Carly said "thanks" in a confused tone. "Will have to show it to you sometime Randolph" Tyler told him, after they left the airport they headed out to Randolph's place where he had a guesthouse waiting for them.

When they got to Randolph's place they were all amazed by the view it had a perfect view of the sea. "Wow Randolph this view is amazing" Freddie said "hey Randolph can you see the whales from here." Sam asked, he told them about sometimes in the early mornings the orcas would come in close to shore. He showed them into the guest house and gave them a quick tour; it contained 2 bedrooms each with two small beds, there were 2 bathrooms, but only one contained a shower, a small kitchen, and a small den with a couch, two chairs, a table, and a TV in it. They just unloaded their luggage from Randolph's truck and headed for the marina where he kept his boat.

It was a very bumpy ride "maybe I should drive Randolph" Freddie suggested "do you know how" Randolph asked, he just laughed and said "no." Sam, Carly, and Tyler just sat in the backseat and laughed while they enjoyed the ride. "Oh here I want you all to have these" Randolph gave them each an orca necklace "wow thanks Randolph" Sam said. Hearing Sam say thanks shocked Carly for a second, but she quickly got over it. Randolph told them the necklace represent his people and his heritage. "These are really cool Randolph" Freddie said "yeah really great gift Randolph" Tyler added "you're welcome" he replied. Carly replied "thanks Mr. Randolph" he said you're welcome, but told her to call him just Randolph, she just said "OK."

They got to the dock and headed down to the boat. That's when Tyler and Freddie spotted Darrel "hope that's the surprise" Tyler said. Randolph smacked them both on their heads "ow" they both said. Sam and Carly just laughed at them, but Sam gave Freddie a friendly punch in the arm along with a smirk, and a glare. "Ok, ok I got it Sam" Freddie replied, Sam blushed a little, but didn't let Freddie see. Their friendship had gotten better since they worked with Willy. Tyler kept on looking at Darrel until Randolph finally spoke up "Tyler she's my Goddaughter" "ok Randolph ok". Randolph then called down to Darrel and told her to come up and meet some people. They all introduced themselves and she did the same. "Darrel take the wheel, guys follow me" Randolph led them below deck and let listen to the recordings he had done of the whales. Carly thought they sounded weird, but Sam, Freddie, and Tyler were more focused on listening and totally ignored her. Freddie finally spoke "Randolph that's Willy" Sam listened carefully "your right that is Willy" she about to burst with joy. "Randolph I can't believe it." Tyler responded. They went back out on deck with binoculars around their necks. "Hey guys look J-pod" Randolph pointed the whales out to them. Sam, Freddie, and Tyler went nuts over them. Darrel and Carly stayed up on the top deck while the others went down to the front to have a better view. Carly seemed to be the only one not excited to see them, she was more nervous than happy. She saw how the whales made her friends happy, but to her they were just fish and she just hated them. "Wow look at them all" Tyler said "I count sixteen maybe seventeen" Freddie said "OMG look at that huge one right there" Sam pointed out, "that's Catspaw Willy's mother" Randolph told them. They all just looked at the orcas a minute and then Sam spoke up "he found his mom" Sam then hugged Freddie and Tyler who were also happy Willy found his mom. They saw many others as well, one was Willy's sister Luna and another one was Willy's little brother Littlespot. Then they saw one come out of the water with his fin slumped over. Instantly Sam screamed "that's Willy, that's Willy" the guys adjusted their binoculars "you're right it is" Freddie said "Willy, Willy" Tyler called his name. Randolph told them they were hunting now and that they come back tomorrow very early.

That night Sam, Freddie, and Tyler couldn't stop talking about Willy, they were so happy to see him. Carly was happy for her friends, but wanted to talk about something other than whales, but they seemed to of forgot she was there again so she just finally burst "OK can we talk about something other than the whales" she yelled. Sam shot back "Geez Carly don't get your panties in a bunch" Freddie and Tyler laughed at this and got angry glares from Carly. "I'm not, but can we just stop talking about the big fish "she said loudly, Sam was mad she stormed out of the house and down to the pier. After she left Tyler and Freddie just gave her looks "WHAT" she shouted at them "nothing, you don't understand" Freddie told her and then him and Tyler went down to the pier while an angry Carly just went to bed.


	6. Reuinited

Sam just sat there on the edge of the pier with her feet hanging in the water. Soon she heard the sound of 2 sets of feet coming from behind her. "Carly make you guys mad as well" she knew it was them; with the way Carly had acted she knew she wasn't going to be much fun on this trip. "Yeah" Tyler said "don't worry about it Sam, she just doesn't understand" Freddie said while sitting down beside her, Tyler joined her on the other side. They took off their shoes and lowered their feet into the water as well, they all breathed in the crisp night air, and it was somewhat relaxing for them all. Sam then took out her harmonica which she kept tucked in her jacket pocket, it was given to her by her father and she loved to play it. She never told anyone about it except the boys and that wasn't until last summer when they found out she could play. She played a soft tune the boys instantly looked up at her and smiled. She could feel their gazes upon her and knew why they were smiling; it was tune they would play to Willy. It was how he recognized them.

She ended the tune and slipped back into her coat only to miss and have bounce off and into the water. Sam instantly jumped up on to her knees and peered into the water only to see the reflection of moon light, meanwhile Freddie and Tyler were grasping her arms to keep from going in after it. She smacked the water with anger "GREAT JUST GREAT"; they all got up to head back to the guesthouse when the peaceful calm water erupted with the head of a whale looking right at them. This shocked them but only for a second before realizing it was Willy, this was something they had hoped would happen being able to see him this close again. They patted and rubbed his head "hey boy how you been" Sam asked her anger immediately shattered. "It's great to see you Willy" Freddie commented, "wow you've grown haven't you" Tyler added.

Willy bobbed his head left and right in the water some then opened up his mouth to reveal something small and shiny. "Oh wow thank you Willy thank you" Sam reached down in his mouth and grabbed the harmonica, she stroked his tongue with her hand to thank and the boys quickly joined her. For a whale this was normal, and it was normal for them too, "Carly would freak about something like this" Sam said, the boys simply laughed and agreed. They all thought Carly was a priss and she wasn't afraid to admit herself. Then they heard the noise of another orca "well you better go mom's calling you" Freddie said, the other said their goodbyes and Willy left. They stood there a minute just taking in the moment when jumped out of the water and made a big splash. That made them all laugh, with that they linked arms and headed back to the guesthouse for a good night sleep.


	7. Swimming with Willy

The next morning Sam, Freddie, and Tyler all got up at dawn, it was extremely early for them, but the excitement from seeing Willy made it easy for them to wake up. Carly came out of the bedroom she was sharing with Sam and looked at her friends awkwardly. "Where you guys going?" she asked still half asleep, they rushed around getting ready as they told her. "Were going down to meet Randolph at Marina to go whale spotting" Freddie told her "you want to come" Tyler asked her, Sam just looked at her but wouldn't speak to her. "No, but I thought we could all go to the mall or something", they stopped rushing around and gave her weird looks. "Carly we came down here to see Randolph and work with the whales" Tyler told her "yeah ok, but couldn't we do something else, we saw the whales yesterday" Carly replied. Sam spoke up with her frustration clear in her voice "Carly we didn't come down to just have fun, we came down here to help Randolph, and see Willy, if you don't want to help THEN GO OFF AND ENJOY YOURSELF" yelling the last part at her. Then they all left, frustrated with how Carly was acting and left a stunned Carly alone in the house.

They ran all the way to the marina, they past Darrel who was leaving the boat when they got there. They looked and saw Randolph working the boat engine. "I'm sorry guys the engine won't start and I've got to work on it" they all looked at each other and then told him that was ok. Tyler noticed Darrel was going somewhere and he wanted to follow her, he told Sam and Freddie to follow him and they did. None of them knew though they were being followed by a very sneaky and quiet Carly. "Where are we going" Sam asked "Just follow me" he replied, they all followed Darrel to a small cove.

Darrel sat on the rocks and, they wondered what she was waiting for then the whales showed up. "Oh wow" Darrel said to herself, she didn't know she was being watched by the others. They saw the whales and tried to get a better look, but they all slipped down the hill and into the shallow water. Darrel heard them and came upon Tyler, Sam, and Freddie sitting in the water. "Hey what are you doing" she asked them "sitting in the ocean" Tyler replied, she reached out her hand to help him up, but only slipped in the water herself and they all just laughed. They all got out and went back to where Darrel was sitting and sat down with her. "Why do they come here" Tyler asked she told them the whales loved to rub their belly on rocks on the ocean floor. "Really how close do they come" Sam asked "uh, ten feet once" she replied, Sam then took out her harmonica and started to play "what are you doing" she asked. Tyler and Freddie told her to be quiet and just watch. She watched as the whales start to sing with the music. This stunned her and confused her slightly, Carly was hiding behind some trees watching her friends, when she heard the orcas singing she just had to compliment them "wow" she said quietly. Sam got up and told the others to follow her, and they all headed to another part of the cove, with a curious, but still hiding Carly following to get a better view as well.

They arrived a more open part of the cove and Sam went out onto some rocks that jutted out from the land. She kneeled down and splashed her hand in the water, she gave the guys a look and they instantly were down next to her doing the same action. Darrel was giving them all a weird look as she stood behind them. "Just watch" Tyler told her, they continued the splashing until an orca suddenly emerged from the deep. This made Carly gasp and quickly cover her mouth. The gang instantly knew it was Willy and greeted him with pats on his nose along with a kiss from Sam. Darrel just stood there very excited, but very surprised; she had never been this close to a whale. Tyler motioned for her to come closer and that Willy was friendly, she kneeled down next to Tyler and slowly put her hand out toward Willy. He went under and came back up and spat water in all their faces "Willy what are doing" Freddie said laughing, he did it once again, Sam laughed "Willy you silly whale", Tyler and Darrel just sat their laughing at their now soaked friends and themselves. Willy swam in a circle around the cove; he came by his friends and blew off the hat Sam was wearing with air from his blowhole. Sam just laughed and said "well I got to get it" with that she jumped in.

Darrel stopped laughing and just watched as Freddie and Tyler quickly joined her in the cool water. Carly watched from her hiding spot as her three friends swam with a killer whale. Tyler yelled to Darrel to jump in "guys come on this is a killer whale" she replied. Suddenly Willy came up under Sam and she was lifted on to his back, as Willy carried her around the cove she reached out her arm to Freddie and Tyler and they hoped on. They all cheered as they rode on Willy's back as he took them under the surface of the water and brought them back up again " oh my Gosh" was all Darrel could say as she watched the sight. Carly just looked on with her mouth gapped open as she watch the image on the poster she saw back home come to life. The 3 soon got off Willy and wadded their way back through the water to shore Darrel helped them as they stumbled around in the water. "That was amazing, how did you guys do that", Darrel asked. Freddie replied as he shook his soaked hair "I think he likes it" Sam spoke up "Willy is a good friend of ours", Darrel just stood there still slightly amazed, but laughed at dripping and drenched Tyler. He returned her laugh with a small chuckle; they all said to bye to Willy and headed back towards the marina. Carly took off for the guesthouse not wanting to be spotted, but now with a different judgment about Willy.


	8. Dakar and Rubbing rocks

Meanwhile in another part of the area and oil tanker named DAKAR was making its way up the coast, Willy along with his brother and sister swam in the area as the tanker closely passed by them. "Oil tanker Dakar this is vessel traffic control over" the radio in the wheelhouse spoke and the captain responded "vessel traffic control this is the tanker Dakar at 12.401 inbound be advised to unload oil at fifteen hundred hours" "copy that Dakar" the radio replied. The captain then told his crew "were cleared for the inbound lane" with that the tanker steamed on.

Back at Randolph's place, he was still at the marina working on his boat so the teens decided to build a fire a roast hotdogs. They all enjoyed them and they were very good, they told Carly about swimming with Willy not knowing that she witnessed the whole thing, she just smiled and told them "that must have been fun" they all agreed. When Darrel and Tyler finished their meals they went off to an area that had a good view of the ocean. "She doesn't feel the same way about the orcas? Darrel asked as she looked back at Carly through the binoculars "no, she completely hates all animals with fins" Tyler replied. "Hey look an oil tanker" Tyler pointed out "oh, yeah they use the area like it's their own private highway" Darrel said disappointingly. They returned the group and Sam asked if they had seen any sign of J-pod, they regretfully told them know, by now Carly had put on her headphones and tuned the others out. They all looked at her and just rolled their eyes, "well you guys want to go back down to the rubbing rocks" Freddie suggested "yeah ok" Darrel replied. They motioned to Carly and she pulled her earplugs out "were going back down to the rubbing rocks" Sam told her "ok you guys have fun, I think I'll head to the beach and catch some sun" she replied. They all looked at her awkwardly and told her goodbye and left.

When they got to the rubbing rocks Freddie and Tyler took off their shirts, shoes, and socks, and Sam and Darrel shedded their shirts revealing their tank tops along with their socks and shoes. Darrel and Sam couldn't help but blush at the guys they looked good without shirts. This thought scared Sam a second then she thought how she and Freddie had become better and closer friends since last summer, she also noticed Darrel blushing and looking at Tyler and thought how they would be great together. She saw the others had already jumped in she quickly joined them.

Freddie and Tyler went to the bottom and picked up the rocks to feel them. Freddie looked back and saw Sam coming down to him he took her hand and made her feel the rock, it felt very smooth, but she enjoyed feeling Freddie's hand on hers even more. Tyler also was showing Darrel the rocks and she was having the same reaction as Sam when touching Tyler's hand. Then Willy came along they all looked at him as he swam towards them they smiled and swam with him. Then all 4 of them grabbed onto Willy's dorsal (slumped over fin) and he pulled them though the water. Willy then went to the ocean floor to rub on the rocks, they all swam to the bottom and swam on their backs over the rocks. The best part was just swimming next to Willy, Luna and Littlespot came along and swam with them as well. They all took rides hanging on to their dorsal, Sam, Freddie, Tyler and Darrel all just watched as Willy swam with his siblings, it was a very happy moment. It only got better when Sam took Freddie's hand, Darrel did the same this caused Freddie and Tyler to look at Sam and Darrel and smile. Then they all rose to the surface and made their way back to shore, they all stood in the water looking at each other then Sam and Freddie both leaned in and kissed. Tyler and Darrel were already kissing, then they all looked and said goodbye to Willy as he swam away with his family. They headed back with Sam holding Freddie's hand and Tyler's and Darrel's clasped together, it had definitely been a wonderful time.


	9. OilSpill

Late that night around 11:45 the oil tanker Dakar was coming up the coast, the captain was complaining. "We lost time up north we're late" he said "So" the wheelman said "know why I'm captain of this ship" he replied " the wheelman fumbled his words "yes sir, I mean no sir" "I'm captain of this ship because my ships always run on time, Penbrook Oil doesn't look kindly onto late deliveries." The radio then spoke up about heavy traffic winds and the wheelman said to reduce speed to twelve knots, but the captain told him to maintain speed at fifteen knots. The wheelman spoke up "but sir without a tug escort in these waters" "HEY" the captain replied, "resuming speed to fifteen knots" the wheelman said regrettably.

Meanwhile Sam was in the kitchen getting a late night snack; Freddie woke to some noise and went to investigate. "Hey" he whispered when he it was Sam; she smiled back at him and whispered "hey" "Sam I wanted to talk about something" "what" she replied "do you like me?" he asked "What do you think" she replied smirking "well I mean today after swimming with Willy we kissed and were holding hands" he said nervously "yes" she said, he was confused "yes what? He replied and Sam told him "yes I do like you" with that that shared another kiss, it was a little more passionate since they were alone. They finally broke and just smiled at each, Sam then gave Freddie half the sandwich she was eating and they enjoyed it together.

It was around midnight now and the Dakar was running at fifteen knots up the coast, the orcas were swimming in that area as well. Everything was running smoothly when suddenly "BANG" the ship shook "what is it" the captain asked "were losing engine pressure" the crewman replied "we can't hold course in these currents" he then made a call to the engine room "this is the captain give me something down there" he told them "I got nothing up here" the crewman said quickly. The engine told him they were doing the best they could, he told them to keep working on it. By now the ship was running dangerously close to the ocean floor, the captain looked ahead using binoculars and noticed something bad "OH MY GOD were on the WRONG side of the BOOEY" he said worriedly. He yelled for them to turn hard starburn but the ship wouldn't turn "it's not responding" the wheelman yelled out. Now on the wrong side of the booey and only inches away from hitting the bottom the captain told them to turn again "hard starburn" "I can't bring it around" the wheelman yelled. "OH MY GOD" was all the captain could say before the ship shook as it scraped along the bottom, this caused the hull to break and spill oil out into the ocean. They tried to shut down the engines and stop the ship but it was too late and the damage had been done.

A whale got a full blast of the black smoke that polluted the water and had to swim through it, and action that soon would have terrible consequences. The captain called in the accident as the sirens on the ship went off "MAYDAY, MAYDAY this is the tanker Dakar, we've run aground on Lassen reef, EXTREME DISTRESS I repeat EXTREME DISTRESS."


	10. Beached

The next morning Sam woke and went outside to breathe in the morning air, suddenly she heard what sounded like the whales, but something in the sound they were making made her realize something was very wrong. She rushed back inside and woke up Carly, she then ran to the guys room and got them up. Tyler and Freddie were up immediately when Sam told them, but Carly was still groggy. They threw on some clothes and rushed out through the woods toward the shoreline near Randolph's. They stopped a minute to listen for the whales again, but Sam spotted something at the shoreline that terrified her, Freddie, and Tyler didn't catch watch she saw until they got to the shore and the expressions on their faces matched with Sam's when they saw what she saw.

Luna had been the whale that swam through the oil when it spilled from the hull of the Dakar, now she had beached herself and was covered in oil. Sam, Freddie, and Tyler rushed into the water, they tried to comfort her and clean off the oil but there was just too much. They looked out in the water and saw Wily and Little-spot swimming nearby, they could tell Willy was watching them very closely. Carly came running down to the shore, her eyes wide from the site of a beached whale, "Carly go wake up Randolph now" Sam shouted " tell him what's happened" Tyler added. She just stood there a second "CARLY GO NOW" Freddie yelled shaking out of her daze she dashed back up through the woods to Randolph's. She banged on his door for what seemed like forever finally he answered. Carly started rambling "whoa, whoa slow down what's wrong" he asked and she told him as calmly as she could "there's a whale beached and some type of oil spill, just follow me!"

He and Carly hopped in his truck and took the path down to the shore, when they arrived Sam, Freddie, and Tyler were splashing water Luna trying to keep wet. "Luna sick I think she's dying" Sam said frantically as she walked out if the water, by now her and the guy's clothes were soaked in black water. Randolph called up Darrel and within minutes she was there, she brought a medical box with her that he asked for. Randolph took a cloth and rubbed some oil away from Luna's blowhole, he held a Petri dish over her blowhole tapped a spot in front of it and she blew out air and water. "I'm afraid the oil has gotten into her lungs" he closed the dish, put it back in the box and gave to Darrel "Darrel take this to the center, tell them it's form me and its urgent" with that she left for the center. "Ok we've got to push her back in, Randolph, Sam, Freddie, and Tyler tried with all their might to push Luna back out of the shallow water. Carly stood on the beach, she wanted to help but was just too scared "come on Carly be brave you can do this" she said to herself, with that she walked out into the water and began pushing with all her might to get Luna to move. Her friends all starred at her for a second before continuing to push, seeing Carly actually helping push Luna back in the water was a shock for them. Finally after several minute of agonizing pushing Luna started to move back out in the deeper waters, "she needs help Randolph" Tyler said "yeah I know" he responded sadly.

**Well there u have chapter 10, now the excitement will begin. R&R would be greatly appreciated. **


	11. Helping Luna

Later that morning the quiet and happy atmosphere had been shattered by the sound of sirens, people talking, news reporters trying to get the story. "The Dakar a 40year old Liberian oil tanker ran aground on Lassen Reef at 12:05 last night spilling thousands of gallons of oil and endangering these orcas and other wildlife indigenous to this region." The story was being listened to on a TV in a big black, limousine that was carrying the big man of the company that owns the Dakar tanker. His assistant starred at him as the report was talking about the tanker being a single hull tanker and not a double hull which were made mandatory a long time ago. As the limo pulled up to the beach it was surrounded by protesters who waved signs and voiced their anger over the dire situation.

Also a plane was coming in that was bringing in a aquatic specialist/doctor that was a good friend of Randolph's. The plane landed and men form the coat guard helped her out, "I'M Dr. Haleey" she told the coastguard they told her medical team was already here and handed her a clipboard that contained information on the health of Luna. Randolph, Sam, Freddie, Tyler, and Carly all ran down the dock to meet her. "Kate" Randolph called her by her first name, "Randolph great to see you" she replied, he then handed her another clipboard that contained the results of the air Randolph collected when they first found Luna on the beach. "When was this sample taken" she asked and he replied "three hours ago" a medical assistant of hers told her she was reading four aspirations a minute with labored breathing. "Let's do this now before she gets any worse" she said, she and her team were going to try and give Luna an injection of medicine. Randolph told her that Sam, Freddie, and Tyler found her "oh Randolph has told me so much about you three". She walked past Randolph and the teens, all they all but Carly gave Randolph frustrated looks, "Willy doesn't like doctors" Sam said Freddie and Tyler nodded their heads in agreement. "She one of the good ones guys" Randolph told them, "but he doesn't know that" Freddie said "I don't know about this" Tyler added. They watched as she and her team got into a small motor boat and made their way towards Luna, but they didn't get very far because Willy and Little-spot were circling her as protection. "They seem to be protecting her" Dr. Haleey said, Sam, and the guys along Carly Watched from the shore and saw how Willy was acting "it's not like him" Sam said. The small motorboat tried to get past them but Willy swam towards them. When they saw Willy coming they stopped, but Willy kept coming toward them and rammed their boat and pushed it away, Dy. Heeley's assistant to scream in terror, but luckily the boat didn't tip over. Suddenly Dr. Heeley along with everyone else realizes this isn't going to be easy.

Meanwhile back in Seattle Spencer was working on a sculpture he decided to take a break and get some lunch; it was quiet with none of the teens around. He fixed himself a sandwich and went and turned on the TV, he flipped through the channels when a video of some killer whales caught his attention. It was a story about the oil spill, the reporter was talking to Randolph, and then the camera turned to five teens standing next to Randolph. Spencer freaked out and almost chocked on his sandwich, he looked at the screen and then ran across the hall to Ms. Benson's apartment. "Ms. Benson, Ms. Benson" Spencer yelled her name, she came running to the door and opened it, he grabbed her arm before she could speak. This caused her to freak out and hit him upside the head, Spencer pointed to the screen and Ms. Benson's mouth dropped open as she watched her son and nephew speak to the reporter. Ms. Benson ran back to her apartment and within minutes returned to Spencer's apartment with a packed suitcase, she then dragged Spencer into his room and helped him pack. "Spencer get moving NOW" she yelled, he rushed around and threw thing into his suitcase, within minutes he was packed and they were out the door. "Uh Ms. Benson were are we going he asked frantically as he hoped into his car with her getting in the passenger side, "AIRPORT LETS GO!" she screamed. They rushed to the airport, ditched the car in the parking lot and immediately got two tickets for the next flight to California. Spencer began trying to call Carly and Sam, but with no success, Ms. Benson tried the guys but they as well couldn't be reached. All they could do was clam down and enjoy the long flight to California even though they were both very concerned about what was happening that involved the teens.


	12. Deals and Ankle swears

Meanwhile back in California the headman of Oil Tanker Company was meeting with Sam, Freddie, Tyler, Carly, Darrel, Randolph, and Dr. Haleey about how they could help take care of the whales. "I'm not going to lie to you guys, this is an awful situation and my company is to blame for it, now it is very important to me that no harm come to these whales. Now that according to your friend Randolph is where you three come in to the picture." The 3 looked at each other and back to the man, Carly then spoke up "well I can help to, I mean I'm a little scared but" she was interrupted by Sam "Carly, maybe you should just leave this to us", Carly was shocked and angry she got up and walked away. "Willy trusts you guys" "well he doesn't trust you" Freddie told him, Dr. Haleey spoke to them "he thinks he's protecting Luna but by keeping us from her he's killing her, you guys are his only friends." Sam looked at Freddie and Tyler and they nodded their heads then she said "will make a deal with you" "I'm listening" the man replied Freddie spoke then "we will convince Willy to let us help Luna" the man interrupted "right", then Freddie looked to Tyler and he spoke "BUT you have to promise to get Willy, Luna, and Little-spot all back with their mother" "I can't promise that" the man replied "its your oil that's killing Luna and if she dies its going to be on 6 o clock news and every one going to blame you" Sam said in a determined tone. "What do you want me to say?" the man asked "just promise us you'll try" Sam replied the replied "now that I can do" with that he shook all their hands sealing the deal.

Later Darrel went to try and find Carly, she knew this trip wasn't turning out so great for her. She found her sitting in a gazebo reading a magazine, when Carly saw her she asked "what do you want" Darrel replied "I came to talk" "theres nothing to talk about" Carly said "look your friends really care about the whales and I know you don't show the same feelings towards them as they do" Darrel said. "I care, just not like they do", Carly knew that since she was scared of the whales she never would show real concern, but she still wanted to help. It was awkward silence and Darrel finally spoke "ok, next time something important happens you can help" "you swear" Carly replied "I swear" Darrel said "you ankle swear" Carly asked "uh" she replied, Carly showed Darrel how to do an ankle swear and they made a promise to each other.

**OK so I know this one was short the next will be longer I promise********. Please read and review.**


End file.
